


A Romantic Dining Experience

by elescritora



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elescritora/pseuds/elescritora
Summary: Just as it says - a romantic dining experience. ;)





	A Romantic Dining Experience

“Oh God…”

“Do you like this?” Seven smiled into the half light, the glow from the candles glinting off her golden hair.

Janeway moaned softly once again, her eyes closing and her head falling back.

Seven’s mouth became too busy to speak, although the smile remained.

“Seven… where on earth did you learn how to…?” Janeway trailed off, lost in delightful sensations.

Seven paused a moment as she appreciated the smooth, tangy flavour exploding over her tastebuds. She moved her tongue slowly about, gliding it over the roof of her mouth, sucking a little to ensure she tasted every last vestige of the silky substance.

Janeway watched her through half-lidded eyes, unconsciously licking her own lips as she watched Seven’s tongue slip out of her mouth to lick hers.

Seven’s gaze lifted, and her twinkling eyes met Janeway’s.

“I am Borg.”

She lowered her hand and stroked a finger through the moist creaminess before her. Never breaking eye contact with her captain, she raised her hand, and slid her metal tipped forefinger into her mouth.

Janeway struggled to control her breathing.

Seven hummed in delight.

“So…” Janeway swallowed, and ran a trembling hand through her auburn hair. “Seriously, Seven, I’m curious. Where did you find your… information?”

Seven raised a brow. “I wanted to surprise you.” Suddenly, she looked bashful. “I know I am unskilled in these matters…”

“Oh no, darling, never unskilled,” Janeway murmured, taking a long, deep breath and licking her lips again. “You just haven’t had much experience. I assure you, you’re doing… just fine.”

Seven smiled. “Then you like it?”

Janeway glanced around the candlelit room, before settling her gaze back on the beautiful woman before her. She smiled, silently marveling at how lucky she was. “It’s very romantic,” she said. “And this – ” Janeway looked down again “ – is… incredible. How did you…?”

An amused, and rather smug look appeared on Seven’s face. “It wasn’t difficult, Kathryn,” she said, picking up her fork from the dining table, and dipping it into the Key Lime Pie on the plate in front of her.

“I simply asked the computer for the recipe.”


End file.
